


The Saga of Sidra versus the Servers

by Jennifew



Category: Archive of Our Own
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifew/pseuds/Jennifew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A somewhat accurate RPF story about the Archive told not at all in ALT text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Saga of Sidra versus the Servers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A vaguely accurate RPF story about the Archive partially told in ALT text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561) by [samvara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samvara/pseuds/samvara). 



Once upon a time, in a land much like our own, there was a group calling themselves AD&amp;T who were in need of new servers. After a very long, arduous, often frustrating search they adopted twin servers, which were shiny and powerful and in no respect blueberry muffins.

And AD&amp;T loved them and squeezed them and considered calling them George, but decided that would be too confusing, so in the end the new servers were named simply otw1 and otw2.

And the mighty Sidra performed her magic on them and for a long time all was well.

Then the magical festival known as Yuletide approached, causing a flurry of extraordinary activity among the members of AD&amp;T as well as the broader community. Although their role in the festivities was a crucial one, otw1 and otw2 secretly decided they wanted to take part in a long-standing, though unpopular, Yuletide tradition by calling a work slowdown late one night.

This brought much sorrow to the community, as all had hoped to put the hated tradition to an end.

But the mighty Sidra noticed what the servers were doing, and waded into the fray, wielding the Power of Sysadmins. Sidra and the all-powerful astolat, who had proven themselves capable of performing amazing feats without the need for sleep, were not deterred by the late hour of the sneak attack. Together with their journeywoman Elz, they bent their heads together and came up with ways to force the servers to perform more swiftly. These new spells were first cast on otw1 and otw2's smaller cousin, stage, where Eylul the Unstoppable tested their efficacy before giving Sidra the go-ahead to deploy the spells against the recalcitrant servers.

And lo, wait times did drop, and pages loaded, and joy reigned once again.

And thus was Yuletide saved.


End file.
